


Ladybug's ribbon

by Mermain123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, based on the children's horror story The green Ribbon, death is only at the very end, need to see picture at the end to understand, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermain123/pseuds/Mermain123
Summary: Marinette seems like a normal little girl but for some reason she's always wearing a ribbon around her neck with a ladybug pattern. no one knows why nor does she ever elaborate.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	Ladybug's ribbon

Once there was a sweet young girl named Marinette. She was like all the other little girls except for one thing. She always wore a ladybug patterned ribbon tight around her neck. No one knew why she wore it, just that she always did.

Adrien was a young boy who was friends with Marinette. He liked Marinette but never understood why she always wore that ribbon. So he’d ask her. “Marinette, why DO you always wear that ladybug ribbon around your neck?”

But, Marinette would always just smile in return and simply reply. “I’m sorry Adrien but I can’t tell you that.”

Adrien would keep asking but Marinette would just respond “It’s not important.”

And so the years went by, but still Marinette never removed that ribbon from her neck. Over time Marinette and Adrien fell in love and decided to get married. After the wedding Adrien asked her once again. “Marinette, now that we are married, wont you please tell me why you always wear that ribbon?”

Marinette smiled sadly at him. “I’m sorry Adrien, but I can’t tell you that yet. One day you may know, but not now.”

soon, many years passed. Adrien and Marinette had a wonderful life together as they grew old. Now though, Marinette lay in bed, old and grey, unable to move. The doctors confirmed they could not do any more for her. They informed Adrien that she would soon pass on.

Marinette managed to speak out to her dear husband using the last of her strength. “Adrien my love, ever since we were children you have always wanted to know why I wore this ribbon. The time has come for you to know. Please remove the ribbon and see for yourself. You will see why I wore it so tightly my whole life.”

And so Adrien, through his tears, kissed his wife one last time. Afterwards his hands went to her neck as he gently removed the ribbon.

**Author's Note:**

> because i'm told it wasn't 100% clear and i want to be sure it is for everyone.  
> when adrien removed the ribbon marinette's head fell off. there's no blood or anything her head just falls off


End file.
